Schwierigkeitsgrad
Schwierigkeit in Spielen Der Schwierigkeitsgrad ist ein kritischer Faktor in Computerspielen und eine Herausforderung, wenn es darum geht, sie richtig einzustellen. Spieleentwickler verwenden oft vordefinierte Kurven, welche die Schwierigkeitsstufe manipulieren, wenn die Spieler vorankommen. Obwohl diese Schwierigkeitskurven in der Regel von erfahrenen Designern mit starkem Domänenwissen definiert werden, haben sie viele Probleme. Xue, Su; Wu, Meng; Kolen, John; Aghdaie, Navid; Zaman, Kazi A. (2017): Dynamic Difficulty Adjustment for Maximized Engagement in Digital Games. In: Rick Barrett (Hg.): Proceedings of the 26th International Conference on World Wide Web Companion. New York: Association for Computing Machinery, S. 465–471. Online verfügbar unter https://dl.acm.org/citation.cfm?id=3054170, zuletzt geprüft am 27.09.2018. # Sehr hohe Spielervielfalt: Die Spieler haben eine Vielzahl von Erfahrungen, Fähigkeiten, Lernraten und Spielstilen und reagieren unterschiedlich auf die gleiche Schwierigkeitsstufe. # Selbst für einen einzelnen Spieler kann sich''' die Schwierigkeitspräferenz im Laufe der Zeit ändern': Zum Beispiel, in einem Level-Progressionsspiel, könnte sich ein Spieler, welcher die ersten mehreren Versuche auf eine Stufe verliert, viel weniger frustriert fühlen, als nach Dutzenden von erfolglosen Versuchen zu verlieren. '''Dynamisch statt statisch' Im Gegensatz zu statischen Schwierigkeiten geht die dynamische Schwierigkeitsanpassung (DDA) auf die genannten Probleme ein. Solche Methoden zeigen Vielfalt in den Hebeln, die die Schwierigkeit anpassen, aber ein gemeinsames Thema haben: Vorhersage und Intervention. Die DDA prognostiziert den zukünftigen Zustand eines Spielers bei aktuellen Schwierigkeiten und greift dann ein, wenn dieser Zustand unerwünscht ist. Die Stärke dieser Intervention ist jedoch sowohl heuristisch als auch gierig. Die Anpassung könnte in die richtige Richtung gehen, z.B. um einem frustrierten Spieler ein Level zu erleichtern. Aber wie einfach sollte das Spiel sein, um einen optimalen langfristigen Nutzen zu erzielen, ist eine offene Frage. Dynimic Difficulty Adjustment Der am häufigsten verwendete Ansatz zur Generierung eines zufriedenstellenden Spielgegners ist Dynamic Difficulty Adjustment (DDA), d.h. die dynamische Anpassung des Schwierigkeitsgrades des Gegners an den Qualifikationsgrad des Spielers. Die derzeit verwendete SPG ist jedoch relativ einfach und die Umsetzung der SPG durch Anpassung der gegnerischen Intelligenz ist nach wie vor eine Herausforderung. Yu, Xinrui; He, Suoju; Gao, Yuan; Yang, Jiajian; Sha, Lingdao; Zhang, Yidan; Ai, Zhaobo (2010): Dynamic difficulty adjustment of game AI for video game Dead-End. In: Yi Peng (Hg.): 3rd International Conference on Information Sciences and Interaction Sciences (ICIS), 2010. 23 - 25 June 2010, Chengdu, China ; proceedings. 2010 3rd International Conference on Information Sciences and Interaction Sciences (ICIS). Chengdu, China. International Association for Information, Culture, Human and Industry Technology; Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers; International Conference on Information Sciences and Interaction Sciences; ICIS. Piscataway, NJ: IEEE, S. 583–587. Das System der "dynamischen Anpassung des Schwierigkeitsgrades" (DDA) nimmt Messungen, Analysen und Berechnungen basierend auf den Fähigkeiten des Spielers vor. Anschließend werden verschiedene Werte im Spiel angepasst, um kommende Herausforderungen zu erleichtern oder erschweren und damit dem Können des Spielers anzunähern. Im Gegensatz zu einem festen Schwierigkeitsgrad, welcher von den Entwicklern festgelegt wird, übernimmt hier der Code die Steuerung des Spielflusses, was auch mit Nachteilen einhergehen kann Hunicke, Robin (2005): The case for dynamic difficulty adjustment in games. In: Newton Lee (Hg.): Proceedings of the 2005 ACM SIGCHI International Conference on Advances in computer entertainment technology. the 2005 ACM SIGCHI International Conference. Valencia, Spain. New York, NY: ACM, S. 429–433.. Hauptaufgaben der DDA * Anpassen des Schwierigkeitsgrades an Spielerfähigkeiten * Auslösen von Ereignissen abgestimmt auf Spielweise des Spielers * Ziel: Besseres, auf den einzelnen Spieler zugeschnittenes Spielerlebnis Vorteile von einem ausgewogenem Schwierigkeitsgrad * Reduziertes Frustaufkommen beim Spieler * Unterstützung für den Flow-Zustand * Lernkurve und Herausforderungsgrad des Spiels wird an den einzelnen Spieler angepasst * Fördert Engagement und damit den Immersionsgrad Quellen Kategorie:Flow Kategorie:Herausforderungen Kategorie:Game Design